superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Davy Crockett and the River Pirates (1956 film) Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. in - VistaVision *Walt Disney presents *"Davy Crockett and the River Pirates" *Color by Technicolor *With the Talents of: **Fess Parker as Davy Crockett **Buddy Ebsen as George "Georgie" Russell **Jeff York as Mike Fink **Kenneth Tobey as Jocko **Clem Bevans as Captain Cobb **Irvin Ashkenazy as Moose **Mort Mills as Samuel Mason **Paul Newlan as Big Harpe **Frank Richards as Little Harpe **Hank Worden as Fiddler **Dick Crockett as Ben **Troy Melton as Hank **Douglass Dumbrille as Saloon owner **Walter Catlett as Colonel Plug **William Bakewell as Keelboat Race Master of Ceremonies **William Fawcett as Old Timer with Livestock **George J. Lewis as Chief Black Eagle **Paul Frees as the Narrator *Live Action Models: Eleanor Audley, Don Barclay, Claire Du Brey, Helene Stanley, Jeffrey Stone, Rhoda Williams *Additional Voice: Mike Mazurki *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Assistant Directors: Lou Debney, Mike Holoboff, Rusty Jones *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Copyright MCMLV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 16065 *RCA Sound Recording *IATSE, A.F.L. *Musical Score by: George Bruns *Songs: **"The Ballad of Davy Crockett" – Lyrics by Tom Blackburn, Music by George Bruns, sung by The Wellingtons **"King of the River" – Lyrics by Tom Blackburn, Music by George Bruns, sung by Jeff York **"Yaller, Yaller Gold" – Lyrics by Tom Blackburn, Music by George Bruns, sung by Walter Catlett and The Wellingtons *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Screenplay by: Tom Blackburn *Story by: Larry Roemer and Romeo Muller *Story Adaptation: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Xavier Atencio, Don Griffith, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Saul Bass, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Maurice Noble *Directing Animators: Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, George Pal, Richard Williams Studio, Ward Kimball, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge *Key Assistant Animator: John Wilson *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Dale Oliver, Walt Stanchfield, Grace Stanzell *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Joshua Meador, Dan MacManus, Blaine Gibson *Ink & Paint: Eve Fletcher, Carmen Sanderson *Inker: Charlene Miller *Painter: Phyllis Craig *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Executive Producers: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels *Produced by: Walt Disney and Fred Qrimby *Directed by: Tex Avery *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright Closing Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:VistaVision Category:Buena Vista Film Distribution, Inc. Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G Category:Davy Crockett Series